The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program, under the direction of the inventor, Gabriel Danziger. The objective of the breeding program was to produce plants of Impatiens walleriana with compact growth habits and double flowers. The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Impatiens walleriana ‘183HF.’ The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Impatiens walleriana ‘248HF.’ The new variety was discovered in June 2006, by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from that crossing, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DANMU24’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a commercial greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in June 2006. Subsequent reproduction has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.